


Autoerotic Aetherial Geometry

by erohikakun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Moonstone Carbuncle, Trans Alphinaud Leveilleur, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erohikakun/pseuds/erohikakun
Summary: A carbuncle is only aether woven and given form, after all. There's nothing wrong with Alphinaud modifying it a bit for...other uses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Autoerotic Aetherial Geometry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [T'kebbe and Mr. Topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964751) by [Carbuncle Kisser (Punjoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Carbuncle%20Kisser). 



Alphinaud rarely afforded himself the pleasure to masturbate. Not that the urge never struck, but rather that he was too busy to think about spending time on such self-gratification. There were almost always more pressing matters during the day, leaving him too tired to do aught but fall into his bed every night. Sometimes, though, he finds himself laying awake, unable to still his mind, when his hand starts to slip between his thighs. 

It had been a while, but it seemed like this was one of those nights. After what felt like hours staring at the walls and ceiling, his mind would not stop. Any walls he had put up to keep certain thoughts at bay were failing now. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. The following day he had no business until the afternoon, so should he stay up a bit late, it would likely be no problem. It'd be alright for a little self gratification.

His hand drifted down between his legs, gliding over his thin nightclothes. His fingers barely brushed his clit and an electric shock went through his body. Gods, it really had been a while, hadn't it? Slowly, carefully, he began to rub, his breathing becoming heavier. He was even more sensitive than usual. Normally he would try and be done with the sordid business as soon as possible, but if he was going to make tonight a special occasion, he thought to go all-out. Alphinaud's mind began to drift, seeking for a fantasy to draw upon. He had traveled with quite a few attractive men, that was certain. Estinien would make a passionate if not reckless lover...with the way Gaius towered over him, he'd certainly give him his fill...the warrior of light--no, no, he couldn't dare fantasize about him. Yet his pulse quickened with the pace of his fingers, his smallclothes slickening through with wet. Surely he shouldn't be fantasizing about the warrior of light, of all people, but as he thought of him ravaging him with his strong yet gentle hands, his mind overflowed with lust. Letting out a soft whine, he slipped his hand into his clothes to touch himself directly, but still it was not enough. He lowered his other hand to insert one finger, then two, gently pushing into his tight cunt while his other hand still rubbed at his aching clit. He needed this release so, so badly.

...only to be interrupted by a grumbling and shifting at his leg. Right. He'd forgotten he'd gone to bed with his carbuncle, in the habit lately of letting the creature roam about between fights. Alphinaud knew the creature cared not for what he was doing, but it felt too awkward to continue. He sighed and removed his hands to his sides, wiping them down on his shirt, and tried to adjust back into a comfortable position. Yet his face was still flushed, his body aching for more. It'd be a pain trying to get to sleep like this, but he would manage.

...but what if...?

He looked down at his carbuncle in the faint light. 

No, no, he couldn't. Sex between man and beast was taboo. Yet, it wasn't uncommon to hear rumors of maids slipping out to the chocobo stables in the night...and now that he thought about it, his carbuncle wasn't really an animal, was it? It was only aether woven and given form as a servant, more of a tool than alive. He would simply be giving it a new use.

"Moonstone," Alphinaud leaned down to stroke the carbuncle's soft white fur. It purred gently before opening its eyes with a questioning look.

"I...I have new orders," he gulped.

A few minutes and some careful and creative aetherial geometry later, he cast a spell to modify his carbuncle's form. A shimmer of light below the creature's belly slowly faded to reveal a long, deep red cock. Alphinaud bit his lip. Hadn't he made it a bit...too large? He had only ever used his fingers before, but he must've endowed the carbuncle with nearly 7 ilms. For his first time, was this really a good idea? How good would that feel inside of him? Would all of it even fit? There'd only be one way to find out.

His head grew hazy as reason gave way to lust and he removed his nightclothes and leaned back on the bed, a small stack of pillows under his back. With the modification, the carbuncle should be able to intuit commands from his thoughts for a time, as well. If things went as planned, he would be to occupied to speak any commands, anyway. The boy reached down and gently spread his lips, the shock of the cool air only adding to his anticipation. 

The carbuncle approached, lowered its head to his crotch, and tentatively licked at Alphinaud's clit. More. It began to lick faster, rougher, bringing him to the edge with its mouth alone as he writhed beneath it. "O-okay, okay, that's enough," He gasped, quickly pressing a hand down to its head to stop it. This wasn't his end goal, after all. "P...please. Please put it in."

The carbuncle stepped forward, placing its paws at Alphinaud's sides and brushing the head of its cock against his entrance. It made a questioning purring noise as it gently pushed against him. He was going to go mad. "Please fuck me," he quietly mewled.

And so it would. The carbuncle leaned forward, pressing its cock into him. Alphinaud gasped at the pain and pleasure as it sunk into him, stretching him in a way he had never felt before. Half its length in the boy and meeting resistance, the carbuncle began to thrust in and out, only slightly withdrawing before pushing in again. The pain beginning to give way, he reached down to rub his clit once again, hand brushing against the carbuncle's soft belly. It began to thrust faster, a bit deeper with each thrust, and suddenly slammed its whole length into him. He cried out and gripped against the sheets as the carbuncle pressed it deep as it could go into him. He had never felt this good in his life. "Please fuck me hard," he pleaded in a gasped whisper.

The carbuncle pulled all the way out, eliciting a soft whine, before slamming back in. It began pounding away mercilessly, leaving Alphinaud unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure beneath it. His hands drifted to his nipples, pinching and pulling, bringing him closer to the edge. The carbuncle gave a small huff and thrust faster, staying deep within him. Alphinaud felt something began to swell against his entrance. It was about to cum; as was he. He pinched both his nipples harder now, wanting to feel the carbuncle fill him, wanting so badly to cum.

Swelled nearly as large as his fist, the carbuncle's knot strained against against his entrance. Alphinaud bucked his hips down against it, and it forced into his tight cunt. He cried out again as the carbuncle began fucking him with its knot, spilling its warm seed inside him. His mind went blank as he came hard, moans and swears falling from his lips. The carbuncle thrusts a few times more as it shot the last of its cum, and as he looks down Alphinaud can swear his stomach bulged slightly from how much it filled him. Coming down still, he weakly wrapped his arms around the carbuncle and held it close as its knot remained wedged inside him.

As a being of aether, the carbuncle had no need for procreation, of course. Both the knot and ejaculation were something he had included in the modifying equations on a whim. As a doglike beast, it only made sense. What a great idea that had been, he thought, idly stroking the carbuncle's back while he savored the filling of fullness.

The silence was broken by a gentle rap at the door. "Alphinaud? I heard some odd noises, are you alright in there?"

He had been so caught up in the moment, he realized he had forgotten to even try to keep his voice down. So reckless! Of course someone had heard--but why did it have to be Alisaie, of all people?

"No! I mean, I'm--I'm fine! Don't--don't come in!" 

He hadn't the time to cover himself before Alisaie opened the door to see him shamefully spread out on the bed, carbuncle laying on his chest, tethered to him by the bright red knot peeking out from within him. 

"Alisaie, please, it's not--I--" Alphinaud stammered and quickly dismissed the carbuncle with a wave. He let out a soft whimper despite himself at the sudden emptiness in his cunt, sparkling cum beginning to leak from him onto the sheets. "It's not what it looks like!"

Alisaie shook her head with a wry smile as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. Dear brother, if you simply wanted a fuck, there's plenty you could have asked, you know?"

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean!" He spluttered and somehow grew even redder than before.

"Surely you've noticed the effect you have on people," she said, stepping closer to the bed. Alphinaud pulled a blanket over his chest protectively. "The sidelong glances, the hungry stares. You're desirable. By which I mean, I know I am, and so are you, by extension." She adds with a laugh. "Though I have to admit, you have a certain charm. And such closer bonds with our allies than I! Hells, you could probably walk up to the warrior of light, drop to your knees and go, 'Please ravage me, sir!' and he'd have his way with you until morning." She mimicked her best pleading look before breaking down laughing. 

"That is not funny, Alisaie!" Alphinaud threw a pillow at her, which she barely caught, trying to compose herself. She took one last laugh, a deep breath, before smirking once more.

"Just something to keep in mind!" She tossed the pillow back to his bed, and made to leave. "And if you ever need advice, or anything else, you know where to find me." 

Before he could retort, she was gone. He sighed and flopped back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling yet again. What exactly had she meant by that? Had she experience using her wiles in that way herself? Had she already been with the warrior of light? He rolled over to press his face into the pillow and groaned. He definitely did not want to think about that. Of course his sister had to come along and spoil a good thing. Next time, he would have to be sure to be more quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alphinaud!!! <3 He and Alisaie look so beautiful in the Endwalker trailer...it's really great to see all the twin love happening lately. I might write more off of this, I might not, we'll see!  
> I got inspired to to start writing porn and this fic in particular by [Punjoke/Carbuncle Kisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke), their work is great and you should check it out too!


End file.
